


Come Back

by Jathis



Series: Techie and Matt [32]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prison, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Techie is always waiting for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back

“Come back...” the words were whispered and trembling, as mousy as the man who spoke them.

They hurt Matt’s heart. He stood behind the glass of his isolation cube, dressed in the uniform of a prisoner who had been sentenced to several months inside. He had allowed his temper to get the better of him again, lashing out at some self-important rich prick who thought it would be funny to drive his car into a mud pile just to drench him and Techie on their way home from eating out.

Judge Anderson had turned off the cameras for this row of cubes, allowing Techie a chance to see him. “But I can’t keep them off for too long. Only a few minutes and then they’ll come back online.”

Shakily Techie reached out, pressing the palm of his hand against the glass. “Please come back...” he weakly pleaded.

Matt reached out with his own hand, matching it with Techie’s. He wished that he could feel it, knowing how cold his fingers would be. “I promise,” he murmured.


End file.
